Asesino de Corazones
by Nana-Midori
Summary: Hinata se encuentra con un asesino que mató a su madre, Hiashi el padre de Hinata y jefe de la comisaria mata a los padres de Itachi... Hiashi sin darse cuenta deja vivir a Sasuke en su casa, Hinata se enamora de el y de Itachi ¿con cual se quedará?....
1. Chapter 1

El sol saliendo por las montañas, las flores tomando su forma, y uno que otro pájaro cantando al ritmo del viento…

En la hermosa aldea de Konoha se podía respirar el aire de primavera, y en una mansión una joven de bellos ojos despertaba por los rayos del sol, levantándose con la delicadeza de un pétalo a la danza del viento.

En un día como cualquier otro, me sentía sola, ahora mi amiga era la soledad, tenía ganas de ser como aquellas chicas del instituto sin miedo a nada, hablar con chicos… aunque habían cosas que no me convencían de ser como ellas y siempre me pregunto ¿sentirán amor de verdad por aquellos chicos? Cada día las veía con un chico nuevo…

Me levantaba apresuradamente para hacer el desayuno, Mientras mi padre Hiashi se levantaba muy apresuradamente para ir a la comisaria, como es el jefe dice que tiene que llegar antes que todos…

Me di un baño muy tranquilamente, me puse mi uniforme y fui a preparar el desayuno.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo mi padre prendió la televisión una vez que desayunamos y antes de irnos llamaron a mi padre…

Salimos tan apresuradamente y nos subimos al auto.

-papá ¿q-que pasó?-

-nada, no te preocupes Hinata, son asuntos míos-

Me sentía tan mal de que no me contara sus cosas, quizás esa es la razón por la que no nos llevamos bien.

-adiós Hinata- me decía rápidamente que ni siquiera me pude despedir…

Antes de pasar a mi salón Ino me esperaba –hola Hinata-

-hola- ¿q-que pa-pasa? -Hinata ¿no has visto la tele?

-n-no Ino- -Se dice que Itachi ha vuelto!- me lo decía tan calmadamente…

Sabiendo que era un asesino muy conocido en nuestra aldea y ella lo decía ¿tan calmadamente?... se conoce por haber matado a mi madre, se dice que lo hizo por venganza, mi padre mato a su madre y a su padre, nadie sabe porque, mi padre no me quiere decir… Me pregunto, si ese era el motivo de la llamada de mi padre…

-Ino, ¿po-por que lo di-dices tan ca-calmada?, -n-no te da ¿mi-miedo?

- Es que es tan ¡sexy!...- decía Ino

¿Cómo puede decir eso?...sabía, que era sexy por las imágenes que había visto de el, su piel blanca, sus ojos negros, su pelo largo y sedoso… ¿qué era lo sexy de él ?

Llegó la profesora y dejamos de hablar de eso, ya no quería acordarme de él, pensar que mató a mi madre me pone muy triste, pero ya no me ponía tan triste ya lo superé aunque desearía que no hubiera pasado jamás…

-


	2. la llamada de Itachi

Me despierto al escuchar el despertador… me siento en la cama, y miro el sol saliendo por detrás de las montañas… Me asusto al pensar en Itachi, pensar que está aquí que bueno que solo es un rumor, pero y ¿si es verdad?... espero que no pase lo mismo que a mi madre, pero soy la única de la que se puede vengar… y mi padre no... estoy asustada, me ha costado mucho dormirme…

Entro en la ducha, siento como el agua rosa mi piel, cada vez estoy triste, ya quiero saber la verdad… qué bueno que mañana hablaré por fin con papá y le preguntaré todo, sobretodo la llamada…

Salgo de la ducha, me seco, y me pongo el uniforme. Mañana no hay clases tengo tiempo de hablar con papá ojala que me diga todo lo que necesito saber…

-Hinata!... ¿ya estas lista?...- -si, en-enseguida voy-

-Vamos… -dice papá calmado… Me subo y nos vamos en el trayecto no hay conversación alguna… Era el momento de preguntarle:

-¿papá por qué saliste tan apurado con la llamada?-

-Hinata, mañana hablamos…-me lo dice para arreglar las cosas…

-es-está bien-le digo… ya habíamos llegado…me despedí con una sonrisa…

Espero que hoy venga Sakura ,¿qué le habrá pasado?...

Subo lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al salón de clases…

-hola Hinata- era la voz de Sakura -Ho-hola Sakura- me da una sonrisa… -¿por qué no has venido ayer Sakura?

-Me sentía mal y no quise venir…- se veía triste… -te pa-paso algo Sakura?-

-no, no te preocupes- Ya se escucho el sonido que avisa que empiezan las clases…

Los minutos pasaban como 4 hojas enteras escribiendo en el cuaderno…

Lo único que quería era terminar la clase y que ya fuera mañana para hablar todo con mi papá…

Era el recreo, todos sacaban sus cosas para comer… se acerco Sakura…

-Hinata se dice que hay un chico nuevo que llega al colegio, va en el mismo curso que nosotras-

-e-enserio, ¿y de-de donde vi-viene?-

-no lo sé, nadie sabe, es un misterio- Sakura al pronunciar estas palabras estaba tan dudosa…

Por fin ya salíamos de clases…

Llegue a casa, y enseguida recibí un llamado… -Ho-hola…-¿ho-hola?...- simplemente nadien me contestaba… cuando corte supuse que debe haber sido una llamada de broma, o si no se corto la transferencia… En fin, eso no me preocupaba…

Fui a mi dormitorio y me cambie el uniforme, estaba tan relajada no pensaba en nada era simplemente porque ya no había preocupaciones, todo ya había pasado, incluso ya se me había olvidado lo de mi papá…

Decidí ir a la comisaria o salir a tomar aire fresco, me desesperaba algunas veces cuando estaba sola y sin hacer nada en mi inmensa casa, mi papá siempre me daba lo que quería tenía dinero pero con eso no bastaba tenía pocas amigas…

Al salir de casa se sentía un aire tan calmado y un olor de flores, era un dia hermoso…

Llegando a la comisaría me sentía tan rara, de hace tiempo que no venía, pase a la oficina de mi papá…

Estaba hablando con alguien, estaba hablando que iba estar en la casa mañana, seguramente una visita, espero que eso no interrumpa lo que tenemos que hablar…

-Ho-hola papá- -hola Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-es-es que no que-quería estar so-sola, ¿papá ma-mañana va a i-ir alguien a ca-casa?

-si, va a ir a tu colegio, espero que te lleves bien con él-

Debe haber sido el chico del que decía Sakura…

-¿co-como se lla-llama?- -se llama Sasuke, sus padres murieron en un accidente así que no le hables de ellos, no tiene hermano y vivía en un refugio…-

Ahora se que no es un misterio su vida… espero que me lleve bien con él…

Mi papá paso contestando llamadas, me fui a casa estuve sola un buen rato seguía recibiendo llamadas, pero nadie contestaba solo se sentía un silencio y una respiración profunda…

La cuarta vez se escucho una voz...

-hola, ¿esta es la casa de Hiashi? La voz era amigable…

-s-si…- -hola soy Sasuke, ¿hablo con Hinata?-

-si- me sentía tan nerviosa nunca hablo con un chico…

-Hinata, ¿le puedes decir a tu papá que llegaré mas tarde mañana?-

-si, po-por casua-lidad tu llamaste a-antes?-

-no, ya me tengo que ir, mañana hablamos, adiós nos vemos…- corto la llamada

Se notaba que era un chico muy amistoso, y simpático…

Ya era noche, estaba acostada ya en mi cama, muy tapada hacia mucho frio, de un momento para otro el clima había cambiado…

Le dije a papá que mañana Sasuke iba a llegar mas tarde…

Después de acostarme estaba cerrando mis ojos tenía mucho sueño, pero el teléfono me despertó.

-hola habla Hiashi- mi papá había contestado

-¿hola? Contesten…- quien será que hace tantas bromas incluso a mi padre…

Derrepente…

-¡Itachi!... ¿por qué llamas a mi casa?... -¿ya habías llamado antes, dime que quieres?

Me asusté mucho el era el que había llamado tantas veces…

-Sabes que te encontraré!- decía papá con una voz muy ruda…

-No llames más!, no hables con mi hija!... Si te acercas a ella verás lo que te pasará!- y colgó

Esa noche estuve con los ojos muy abiertos…

Todos piensan que mi vida es muy buena, tengo dinero, una casa, un papá jefe de una comisaria… pero la verdad que me hacen falta muchas cosas, y no por el dinero soy tan feliz… tengo muchos problemas…

Qué bueno que mañana sabré todo lo del conflicto con Itachi…


End file.
